Begjær
by Laura JN
Summary: Floki is a fine craftsman, truely connected to his work, a lover of the sea and all her chaotic beauty.
1. Vakre Dyret

Thunderous words tumbled out of Ragnar's mouth in a torrent of deep rage. He had grown tired of their chieftain's rule already, and now he had gone too far. The life of his friends had bled out in great rivers of red, staining the dirt, and tinged the air with copper fear. Floki stood beside him, a mad shine in his dark orbs.

Ragnar had always been a point of intrigue: fearless and clever, with a hint of emotional chaos. Floki could not resist following this man, who dared to venture the seas on so little information, and fought against the enemy they knew so little about. Now he was making successful trips, returning with gold and slaves. More importantly, he had given Floki a reason to build a boat.

Floki was more than proud of his boat.

The crafted wooden beast sailed with all the grace of a wolf, and the swiftness of a bird of prey. Floki loved his creation, and he was certain the gods understood his work. Thor had seemed jubilant, testing the boat's strength upon the high seas, and rejoicing with a great storm.

Now the craftsman stood beside his friend, ready to strike down any man who tried to hinder their purpose. He had become loyal to Ragnar, approving of his leadership, even if he was supposed to be treating their group as equals, he was clearly a fine warrior and sailor. Floki knew that Ragnar would want the chieftain dead now. He had taken too much from them, and it was time for a change. They would need to gather more men if they were to succeed however. Floki doubted assassination was Ragnar's style, or that he would approve of foul play against someone appointed by the gods. Floki also doubted however, that the gods approved of their chieftain's rule any longer.

While Ragnar went to prepare himself, mind and body, sitting on the hillside, high above the water, Floki slipped away. He danced amongst the trees, down the path towards the water's edge. There, he glimpsed his masterpiece, floating like mist upon the surface of the rippling tide. She ebbed slowly up and down, tempting him with her movements, pulling him closer. He lifted a hand to her bow as he drew near, tracing his fingers along her woodwork. The oak teased his skin, sending shivers of excitement coursing through him. He could hear the light raspy sound as his nails grazed the wood's surface. He craved the warmth of her company, and climbed inside her hull. There he curled up, basking in the sweet touch of wood against his cheek.

Sunlight poured over him through a gap in the clouds, coating Floki and his boat like a blanket. He smiled, and begun singing softly to her. Words of adoration spilled from his mouth, as a tightness formed in his chest,

_"Let no man tame your frantic drive,_

_or steal with greed these night-loved timbers,_

_to you my soul unfold, and carry you as the restless ocean."_

Floki caressed her with his words, as he drifted into a dream of sea voyages and glorious battles. She would be waiting for him in Valhalla.


	2. Gal Fremmed

"_Falling and crashing into wave after roaring wave._ _A soft voice, lost to me in the evening tide_."

Floki was reclining in his cabin, listening to the wind blow, and speaking to himself. He was brought out of his trance, as he became aware of people speaking outside in raised voices. He pulled himself into a sitting position, so that he could peer out of the window. Standing near the water's edge, were three human figures. A young woman was speaking with two men, who seemed to have cornered her. She was reaching out nervously with her hands, and taking careful steps backwards, towards Floki's boat. She blurted something at the men, sounding resolved despite the hint of stress in her tone. What was she saying?

Floki noticed the men carried torches. They are larger than those used to light the pathways, and it was not yet dark. He would kill those men if they laid as much as a finger on his boat. He burst out through his front door, striding towards the men. They did not appear to have heard him, and one of them proceeded to grip the woman's jaw, a little too tightly. She winced, but straightened her back, spreading her arms out wide. What was she doing? She was clearly unarmed. As Floki approached, he could hear her words with clarity,

"I cannot let you harm such a beautiful ship. Whoever crafted her put his heart and soul into his work" She insisted. The man who held her was a heavily built warrior with a thick fur around his neck. His strong fingers dug deeper into her jaw, causing her to gasp in pain. He rammed her into the side of the boat, hard enough to make her feel pain down her spine and through her shoulders,

"We have orders to burn this ship, in order to stop Ragnar from making any more voyages to England" the other man spat, "Would you have us defy Earl Haraldson?"

Gróa had been foolish to defend her opinions whilst unarmed, but backing down had never been her way. She looked at the man squarely; her gaze piercing; but a moment later, he was falling. He crashed onto the ground, along with his comrade. They were both dead, daggers shining with thick red liquid through their necks. One moment they had been alive and fiercely threatening her; the next they were lifeless bodies in the dirt. She stared at them for a moment, blinking, then glanced up to see the man before her, who was stamping out the torches that had fallen to the ground.

Floki's gaze flickered to the woman's face. She was shocked and afraid, and yet grateful all the same. A moment later he turned to face his boat. There was barely a scratch on her. The woman was watching him from where she stood, observing him, unsure of what to say or do. He smiled, amused by her nervous exterior, having already witnessed a fire in her that would not allow her to betray what she valued. He gestured for her to follow him, leading her to his cabin. He would offer her a drink, though saving her life should have been reward enough. He felt a strange desire to calm her down. She had sparked his interest, with a rare quality he admired.


	3. Kveld Skjønnhet

Two ravens perched on the wooden window ledge, casting their stony gaze upon Groa. She sipped at the cup of hot liquid in her hands, soothing her and making her relax. The man in front of her was tall and ragged. He had told her his name was Floki, and she had smiled, responding by telling him hers. He wore deep, black paint around his eyes, creating markings like the ravens that watched them. Were these ordinary ravens? Their faces held a gleam of greed... of longing and darkness.

Floki was humming, as the evening light pooled in through the windows, ordering his slave girl to begin preparing his evening meal. She seemed curious at the sight of Groa's presence, as if it was the first time in years that she had seen another woman. Floki's humming grew deep with a strong energy, as he gazed out towards his ship. Her elegant, strong curves floating on the water's surface. As he hummed, Groa could feel the sound vibrating through her, startling her. She followed his gaze. He handed her a simple drum, with hide stretched over it. She took it, smiling, and began tapping out a slow beat in time with his humming. She was surprised when he opened his mouth and began singing in a deep voice. Many families would sing or tell stories in the evening, but rarely in such a private setting. Here there were no other men who could join in. Hearing his rough voice unaccompanied was somehow intimate,

"_The waters dance, _

_Into a storm,_

_Carrying her oaken strength;_

_She whispers, _

_To silent waves,_

_Secrets from the distant lands;"_

He finished, humming for a moment, before fading into a heavy silence, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Groa could feel vibes of passion emitting from him. He really did love the ship,

"Did you build her?"she asked him curiously, feeling a little more brave. Floki simply nodded. Groa could see this man would be a hard one to understand. He gave away little about himself in his expressions, frustrating her. She looked over to the ship, then glanced up at him and held his gaze. She dared to give him a hint of a cheeky smile to lighten the mood, "She is beautiful. Your wife must be jealous." Floki responded by grinning,

"You think my cabin would look like this if I had a wife, Groa?" He replied, lighting an oil lamp and laying it on the table, before moving closer to her. She realized that me must be younger than she had at first thought, having been thrown off by the state of his hair and the dark markings around his eyes. She smiled, taking another sip of her drink, suddenly aware of her heart beating faster. Floki watched, strangely fascinated by the way she held the drinking horn to her lips, as if it were a precious gift. He found himself leaning forward, taking the horn from her carefully, and placing it on the side table, while reaching out a hand to hold her cheek. He could feel the heat rising under his hand as he moved in closer to her. He studied her wandering expression, which changed instantly from mild shock to something that made him growl. His breathing became deep and slow.

Groa did not know why she had been surprised. She studied him, now very aware of his devious eyes, and his thick, sandy hair. What he did next though, made her toes curl. He knelt down so that he was eye level with her, moving his hand through the long curls of her hair that fell about her shoulders. He then moved his hands to grip her knees, and without warning, tilted her head back to kiss her exposed neck, dragging his nails up her thighs. She gasped. She could get out now if she wanted, but as he reached for her hips, he pulled her towards him, standing up. She gave in to temptation, wrapping her legs around his waist, and tasted the skin under his jaw. Stubble grazed her lips and cheeks where she kissed him, thrilling her. His hands moved to hold her tightly against him, as he carried her over to his bed. She found herself flexing her fingers over his chest, wanting to rip the clothes right off of him. This fierce need had come seemingly from nowhere, and yet it made sense somewhere in the back of her mind.

Floki laid Groa down on the bedding, stroking one hand down her leg as he moved forward, climbing over her. He held himself above her, glancing down her body, and back to her lips, before returning to gaze into her eyes. She whimpered softly at the heat of him as he kissed her, firmly tugging at her lips and nipping at the sides, claiming her mouth with his. Their eyes locked as he moved over her soft skin.

Groa was now full of hot desire for this man, and she was no stranger to lust. She ran her fingertips down his neck, before pulling him closer, her lips lingering intensely on his, pressing into him then parting, before she kissed him again, harder and hotter, as she rolled him over onto his back. She pinned him down on the warm bed furs, clasping his wrists in her hands, before leaning closer to whisper in his ear,

"Floki," She moved in close, lowering her voice, "I think we should try this with our clothes off.." She breathed huskily, feeling a rush of excitement and heat. He caught her hands, and smiled, lifting her off of him,

"What were you doing by my boat?" Floki asked her. She sucked in her breath, unwilling to respond. He raised an eyebrow, pulling her closer to him again so that he could get a better look at her. "Did you come to steal her?"

"No." Groa shook her head. She decided the safest thing to do would be to give him half of the truth. She stroked her fingers over the sensitive skin behind his ear, and through his hair, "To be honest I wanted to borrow her... I need to cross the water you see."

"What for?" Floki did not trust people easily, and he was becoming highly suspicious of this woman, though he could not deny that it felt good when she touched him,

"I'm looking for something. I have reason to believe that I can find it over there." She pointed out of his front door, gesturing to the land on the other side of the river's mouth. He looked from one eye to the other, seeing that she was hiding something. She did not appear to have wanted to steal his boat however, so he relaxed a little.

Floki's slave returned to light the fire in the room, before fetching wooden plates of freshly baked bread and roasted meats she had prepared. Groa became very aware of how hungry she was catching the scent of pork,

"I made enough for two, as I was not sure if you would be staying or not." The slave girl piped up, "Should I fetch drink, Master?" She turned to Floki. He nodded, before turning to Groa,

"Will you join me for the evening?" He asked her. She willingly accepted. She had nowhere else to go for the night, so she would stay as long as she was welcome. The slave laid the food on the table, before bringing them two full horns of ale.

After dinner, Groa moved to sit by the fire, daring Floki to join her with her gaze. He was impressed by her forwardness, and slowly walked over to sit beside her. He took her chin in one hand, drawing her towards him. She surprised him, lowering his head into her lap, so that he was lying down on his side, and began singing softly to him,

"_We travel northward,_

_To clearer skies,_

_Wind blowing softly,_

_To kiss your eyes;_

_Leaves float about us,_

_Upon the breeze,_

_Swaying like lovers,_

_In summer tides_"


	4. Laksens Gave

A thick fog was hanging low over the water, floating on the high wind from over the mountains. Dew dripped from the thick clusters of ferns on the hillsides, and patches of sunlight poured down to the earth, pulling Floki from his slumber.

Groa awoke to the sound of a light melody, finding herself lying alone on the bed furs, save the strange creatures that sat around her. Three ravens were watching her, making her want to shrink under the covers. She had fallen asleep with Floki's arm around her, and his hand resting on her hip, making her feel strangely safe. Now curious as to where he had gone, she rose from the bed and straightened out her clothing before making her way out of the cabin. She spied the shipbuilder lounging in the bow of a thick tree branch, playing pan pipes to the forest around his home. Approaching him gingerly, she noticed how his leg hung down on one side of the branch. She wanted to climb up there with him. He looked so peaceful in that moment. And yet she would have to leave him soon. If he would not lend her his boat, she would have to take it from him.

Resting her hand on the tree trunk for a moment, Groa wondered what drew Floki to shipbuilding and trees in such a fond way. Her fingers lingered on the rough bark, before she continued walking up the path, deciding to go and explore a little. She had been in a rush the previous evening, running after the men with torches, trying to overtake them before they reached the boat. At first she had been afraid that they planned to burn the forest down, or even the cabin near the water, but when she had seen the beautifully crafted long-ship, she knew she wanted to save it.

Walking a short way into the forest, Groa looked up to see a fern covered ridge. The brilliant greens pulled her in, and she climbed the short way up the mountainside to walk amongst the large plants. From there, she could see a waterfall, cascading down from high up the the rocky ground. She ambled over to the water's edge, and dipped a toe in to test the temperature. It was much too cold to swim in. Instead she sat down, pulling up her dress to kick her legs slowly through the fresh water. Several fish swam about her ankles, cautiously approaching, before swimming away down stream. Just then, a salmon drifted towards her. It was oddly stationary, simply floating in front of her under the surface, using its fins to keep itself in place. It appeared to be hiding from something, as if afraid. What could possibly harm a salmon in running water in a place like this? Groa felt uneasy for a moment, then wondered if the fish would make a good breakfast. She teased at it with her toes, knowing it would not harm her.

The fish seemed to have no quarrel with Groa stroking it with her feet, and she decided that she would not eat it after all. Harming such a beautiful creature when it was so complacent would feel wrong. It was showing no signs of fear or distress, so she saw no reason to end its life. More fish would swim by soon enough, or perhaps Floki would have fresh bread brought out for them. She leaned forward to touch the creature with her fingertips, gently tracing along the scales that covered his back.

Suddenly the fish leapt out of the water, knocking Groa backwards as it collided with her chest. She was stunned, feeling the heavy salmon on her, and tried to wrestle it back into the water. Was this fish suicidal? She tried to calm it down, easing it backward, but when she did, it slipped through her fingers. A moment later she was blinded by light, bathed in a powerful presence, and felt instantly cold. She moved to turn around, but a voice cut across her,

"Do not turn mortal," Came the command, in an authoritative, masculine voice. She remained still, knowing better than to challenge something so otherworldly. "You wanted to eat me, you are hungry, and yet you comforted me. For that I am grateful, and I shall bestow a gift upon you. You will however, tell no-one of this, and never disclose my location to anyone. Do you understand?" Groa nodded slowly, frozen on the spot by the presence of this being, and the surreality of the situation. As soon as she had nodded, the light was gone, and she glimpsed the salmon diving deep into the stream. She blinked several times, trying to gain control of her breathing. What had just happened? Who on earth was that? Had she been hearing a fish speak? She shook her head. Madness was not something she would accept willingly.

Slowly Groa became aware of something large and round beside her. There sat an ornate, carved bowl, containing a strange looking dark liquid. She gazed at it for a moment, pondering whether to drink it or drain it. The strange figure had promised a gift, and she felt at once that this was it. What she did not know however, was whether or not she should trust this man, who would not let her see his face.

Floki appeared from behind some trees, walking curiously to join Groa where she sat. He spied the strange bowl at once, and wondered where it had come from. He did not have such a thing in his possession, and Groa had been carrying nothing when he had found her the previous day. Crouching beside her, he observed the strange liquid that reflected back a darker image of himself. His head cocked to the side as he reached out a hand to poke at it,

"Wait!" Groa suddenly grabbed his wrist. "I think it is holds magic..." She explained, a little nervously. Floki could see the genuine concern in her features, and withdrew his hand from the bowl. He sat down, waiting for further explanation, intrigued by the strange object. "There is something mystical about it..." Groa continued helplessly. Why was she not telling him how she had come across it? The little trust he had for this woman was slipping away by the minute. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet,

"Tell me what this is." He insisted, frustrated by how she held back so much with her words, yet had no problem trying to seduce him. The sudden look of disappointment in her eyes did nothing to loosen his grip on her,

"I do not wish to lie... but I cannot tell you." She sighed. Floki could not see into her like he could with other life forms, which bothered him somehow. She was clearly telling the truth in that she was unable to explain, and yet she was clearly hiding something important. He let go of her, leaning down to pick up the bowl. It was heavy in his hands, but he lifted it, and began to carry it back to his cabin. He would not let her touch the liquid inside until he had closely examined it, and tested it on one of his birds.


	5. Endring av Arter

The shipbuilder placed the bowl upon a large rock, near the water's edge. He had carried it back to the clearing where his home was nestled against the trees. The dark liquid sloshed about menacingly against the sides, as if wanting to escape it's wooden container. Floki did not like the look of it, but he would not throw away an opportunity to poke at something so bizarre. If what Groa had told him was true, it may have magical properties, and that made it too intriguing to simply discard. She hurried along behind him, stopping to catch her breath when she finally caught up. He had strode at such an even, quick pace, and she was in unfamiliar landscape. Keeping up with him had been a challenge.

Floki knelt down on the earth, and held his hand above the liquid. It bubbled slightly. He called his ravens over with a soft, low whistle. One of them came swooping in from the trees, clearly having been observing from a distance. The dark bird looked at her master, then down at the bowl. She looked uncertain, and ruffled her feathers, hopping backwards. Floki looked down at the raven, knowing her to be intelligent. Fine, he thought. He signalled to her to fetch a smaller test subject.

Later, the raven returned with a small, unmoving mouse. Floki lifted the creature by it's tail. The mouse appeared to have been knocked unconscious at some point during its capture. He carefully dipped its mouth into the dark substance, unable to prevent some from covering its nose. He hoped it did not stop the creature from breathing, in case this rendered it a useless test subject. He would not waste his loyal ravens on something that might kill them either. Moments passed, but then the mouse began to shake uncontrollably. Groa was shaking her head slowly, as if to say _We should not dabble in magic_. But how could he not?

The mouse shook more violently by the moment, so much that Floki decided to place it on the ground. Was the creature having a fit, or was this the side effect of the liquid? They could only watch and wait. As the mouse shook, its feet began to enlarge. The fur on its back rippled as the muscle below grew and twisted. Groa gasped, but she could not look away. Floki was utterly fascinated by the strange transformation that the mouse seemed to be undergoing. Its ears and tail receded, and its limbs became shorter and thinner. Its body was swelling, and the fur falling out, until before them, flopped a suffocating fish. Groa fought her shock, and picked up the creature, hurling it into the water before it could drown.

Floki was stunned. The liquid was really a potion with transformation magic. But would any drinker become like a fish? He watched as the Once-A-Mouse flopped and wriggled in the water, before finally swimming away. Were the effects permanent?

Floki and Groa stood there for a long while, keeping their eyes focused on the water, before the fish finally returned, gasping and choking as it tried to keep its head above the water. Its fins were already becoming more like legs again. The mouse began scrambling away towards the forest, but a raven caught it between his talons, and carried the mouse away to devour it. Floki did not need to see any more, he would not be drinking this potion.

Floki picked up the bowl, and took it inside his cabin, stowing it away on a shelf. Groa gave him a look that said _its still mine_. He grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her towards him and scrunching the thin material of her blouse. His grip was tight, and she could feel the heat of his hands through the cotton that covered her skin.

"Tell me who you are. Now." Floki demanded. He did not sound angry, but there was a clear warning in his tone. Groa stared back at him, and could see in his expression that he would accept nothing other than the full truth,

"I'm a merchant." She began. He eyed her carefully, but loosened his grip, seeing the signs of resignation in her features. "I am looking for my travelling companion." She breathed, deciding that Floki would not care enough to tell anyone. "We were separated a few days before I came here." She paused, to see if this was enough information to satisfy the shipbuilder, but he raised an eyebrow,

"What kind of merchant?" He asked. She felt her heart beat quicken. Was he suspicious after so little detail? She fought to think of a believable answer, but her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Her hesitation had probably given her away already. She fought down the panic rising in her chest, and swallowed,

"A sea merchant. We trade along the coast." This was not a lie, but it was narrowly avoiding the truth still. She was careful to make it sound like this was all the information he could possibly find of interest to him.

Floki's eyebrow was still raised, but he decided to let the situation slide for now. Whoever Groa was, she did not appear to be a threat, and that was all that he needed to know, and all that he cared about. He finally let her go.

After the midday meal, Groa suddenly announced that she would be leaving. She thanked Floki for looking after her until now, and asked him for the potion. His expression changed from suspicion to uncertainty. She did not understand why, but he fetched the bowl, and transferred its contents into a flask. He handed it to her, and walked with her out of the cabin. He watched as she waved, before walking off into the forest, the way she had come.

Floki thought about the events that had happened since he had discovered Groa being attacked the previous day. What _was_ she playing at? Floki had a feeling that he would be seeing her sooner rather than later. He instructed his ravens to guard the area, just as a precaution.

The night was silent, but for the woodland insects that hummed and chirped. Groa scrambled through the ferns and shrubs, having elected to take the long way around back to Floki's ship. She did not want to do this, but she had to cross the fjord, and his was by far the most reliable ship. The river ran through the deep valley, surrounded by mountains that she could never make the journey through alone. She simply had to take the shorter passage, across the water. She knew it would be difficult to row alone, and would probably make very slow progress, but this ship stood a far better chance against the currents. When she finally caught sight of the boat, she crept up to the edge of the forest.

Floki had tied down the ship with extra rope, perhaps suspecting that Groa might try something like this. Luckily she was well prepared. She had taken a knife from his kitchen, where he would never have noticed it missing, as only his slave needed to be in there. They would not notice it was missing until the morning. Groa spied a raven on the roof of the cabin, and another in a nearby tree. Who knew how many there were in total, but she decided that this would have to be a quick getaway. She darted forward, brandishing her knife, and put all her strength into slicing through the rope. She had been hoping to carefully saw through it, but the ravens would wake Floki in that amount of time. Instead she hacked away at it, breaking each rope swiftly, but putting a lot of strain on her wrists and shoulders. Once the final rope was cut however, she began heaving the boat away from the land. As soon as the water reached her thighs, she heaved herself up, but that was when the ravens began cawing.

The birds cries grew loud and impatient. She had moments before Floki would come running out of the cabin. She pulled herself up, and over the side of the ship. Hastily clasping the oars, she began rowing with all her strength. Years of experience behind the oars told her that the fastest way to pick up speed, was to row slowly and carefully to begin with, until the ship had some momentum. The oars were heavy, but they moved well in her grasp. The ravens were still cawing, and she could hear Floki shouting something, alarmingly close by, and then a gulping sound. She began to pick up the pace, estimating that he would need to swim to catch her now. Her heart was beating impossibly fast now, and there was a lump in her throat. She continued rowing, refusing to let herself panic, knowing that it would throw off the speed of the boat if she lost the rhythm in her arms.

Something large cast a shadow over Groa's vision, falling with a great thud on the ship's deck. She screamed, startled by the gigantic fish that had landed in front of her. She stood up quickly, whirling around, but there was no sign of Floki behind the boat. _Oh no_. She felt the weight of dread, pulling her down, as she slowly turned back to face the fish that was writhing about on the deck. _Floki?_ She knelt down in front of the fish, and held its gills down. If he kept taking in dry gulps of air, he would die. She had been frightened by the sudden appearance of the fish, leaping onto the deck, but now he looked so vulnerable, and she found herself wanting to keep him alive. She grabbed a bucket, and leaned over the side of the boat to fill it with water, before taking it back to floki,

"Breathe!" She told him, tipping the water directly over his mouth and gills. She could see the fish gulp in the water, but it was still drowning. "Change back!" She urged him, but nothing happened. What would she do if he died? It dawned on her that she did not want to find out. It was something she did not want to think about at all. Instead she reached to refill the bucket, and poured the water over him again. He breathed in the water again, just as his fins began to grow. Groa sighed with relief. He was changing back.

Floki gasped and spluttered, coughing up water onto the deck as his breathing system changed back into that of a human. His lithely muscled limbs thrashed about as his entire body morphed back into his human self. There was so much agony in his expression. Groa tried to hold his head down, to prevent him from injuring himself, but he tried to throw her away form his naked body. She had to pin him down on all fours before he was finally unable to fight back. He was moving less now that he could breathe again, and he was taking in deep gulps of air. As soon as a little of his strength returned, he grabbed Groa by the material of her blouse, pulling her down towards him. She could feel the heat of his breath on her face, and his eyes were wildfire in the dim light,

"Did you think I would just let you steal my ship?" It was not really a question, and he was still struggling to breathe. She jerked away from him, knowing he was too weak to keep his hold on her at that moment. She forced him to sit up, and insisted that he cough up any remaining water before he tried to speak again. He looked at her, puzzled, as she reached to thump his back, forcing the water up. Now that the danger was gone, she fought back a laugh. Did he think she would have helped him live, if she was not certain that he would, in fact, let her steal his ship, now that he was on board. They were well away from the shore now, and being carried slowly down the fjord's river.

Groa found some rags and a blanket beside a crate, and handed them to Floki. He maintained his puzzled expression, as she took up the oars once more, and began rowing. Floki's eyes widened,

"You are not still going to cross the river are you?" He asked. Groa wondered if he would force her to take them back, but he sat there, watching her. Was he calculating his next move, or unconcerned now that he was capable of taking the oars at any moment. She did not doubt that he was strong enough. She had been focusing on keeping him alive, but she had caught a good glimpse of his strong build and toned skin. He would most likely win in a fight, though she knew she was agile, and he was utterly unpredictable. Not many would turn into a fish, and risk drowning, because someone had taken their ship. Groa doubted that anyone had turned into a fish before at all. He had tied the ragged clothing around his middle now, an was using the blanket to dry himself off. She eyed him thoughtfully as she continued rowing.


	6. Dypt ønske

Floki was deadly silent for a long time. Groa became slowly more paranoid with every stroke of the oars, aware of his fixed gaze on her. He must still be angry about her trying to steal his boat., she thought. Did he feel betrayed by her, or did he regret saving her life and welcoming her into his home altogether? She swallowed. She had been terrified the other day, believing he wanted her dead, but since she had prevented him from drowning, he had at least not killed her. Not yet.

The deep green of the mountains reflected in the wide river, ruined only in the spot where the oars plunged into the water. Groa had been rowing the longboat alone for a while now, and her arms were straining against the oars. This was designed to be rowed by many strong men, but she had assumed she would manage over a short distance. She had underestimated the width of the river though, and she felt as though her shoulders would snap off at any moment. Floki must have been aware of her struggle, but he let her continue rowing. If this was to be her punishment for theft, then so be it. She would rather loose her arms whilst getting closer towards her goal, than be executed and never reach it.

When Groa risked a glance at Floki, however, his expression was one of inner turmoil. It looked like part of him wanted to intervene, and part of him refused. She willed him to offer. Once he had offered to take the oars from her, it would just be awkward to back down. Men did not back down. Instead, he surprised her,

"I can't row." He announced. He would not explain or apologize, but there it was. That was why he was not taking over from her. He must know _how _to row, because he was a shipbuilder, and making oars required a knowledge of the waves and the rowers. So whatever prevented him from rowing was something physical. When she thought he was not paying attention, she took a good look at him. His frame was strong, but thin and ragged. He clearly worked hard. Cutting down trees and moving logs required strength in all muscles. So why could he not row? She decided that it was none of her business, despite her curiosity. He would have told her if it was not private. Or, she imagined, if he was not planning to kill her at some point. Was he keeping her alive purely so that he could get to land?

The boat slid over the waves gracefully, clearly well designed. This, Groa realised, was probably why she had managed to row by herself at all. The boat slipped over another wave, effortlessly carried over the water. She had seen so many other boats just crashing into the waves, even on calmer water. As a sea-goer, she really appreciated how smoothly this boat moved. In Floki's eyes, the ship was alive and required attention. She wondered if she could impress him by talking to the boat. She felt beyond conversation with wood, however, and decided to hum instead.

As she hummed, Floki looked up at Groa, cocking his head to the side. She wondered if her humming was that bad. She fell silent, when he would not shift his quizzical gaze,

"What?" She asked, feeling self conscious. She could feel her heart beat faster, and her breathing deepen. He smiled in a way that was wickedly tempting, making her eyes widen,

"You don't care why I can't row." He stated. _Oh_. He was impressed by the fact that she had not tried to pry into his personal life. Good. She needed to convince him that killing her was a terrible idea, and not in his interests at all. She still felt strangely nervous, though notably not in the same way as when he had chased her into the water. This nervousness was accompanied by a form of excitement.

"I don't. I was admiring your ship." she replied, returning his smile. He stood up, and strode over to where she was sitting. She had to concentrate hard to keep the oars steady, as he sat down opposite her. He was close: Close enough to touch, and close enough to feel the heat of his breath tease her cheeks.

"Her name is Helga." He explained, leaning forward just enough for Groa to catch his masculine scent; of pine wood and sea salt. He was mostly dry from the water now, and warmed by the sun. Groa felt hot and restless, suddenly aware of the sharp curve of his high cheekbones, and the dark blue and green of his eyes, framed by strokes of paint as black as his ravens. She saw the sensual smile playing about his mouth, and the thick, sandy hair that lined his jaw. Images of desire and passion entered her mind, making her picture him on top of her, tasting every part of her.

Groa felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she met his gaze. She lingered, for as long as she could, before she had to look at his mouth again. She lost the strength in her legs, and almost dropped the oars, but she just managed to keep a grip on them, and force them back into the water. Floki had not missed her error, and smiled more brilliantly than ever, leaning even closer, and lifting her chin. She was forced to look at him again, and face the hunger. Was he trying to make her steer off course?

"Please save your antics for when we hit dry land." She said carefully, but firmly. She would not let him toy with her, as much as she seemed to be enjoying it. He responded with a look that said _And why would I want to do that? _Instead of obeying, he moved his hand from her chin, stroking down her neck. He grazed her breast, sliding his hand down to her stomach, leaving a trail of heat on her skin. _Gods. S_he did not know how, but one moment she was steering a long-ship, and the next she was on top of Floki. She had pounced with feline energy, charged with the need to touch him. Floki was knocked back, surprised but amused. She showed him no mercy.

Groa tore away his ragged clothing, demanding him to take her with a fierce glare. His teasing at her lust had made her frustrated beyond recognition, and now she only wanted one thing.

"I'll misbehave when I please." He whispered, low and deep, so close that she trembled. He rolled onto her effortlessly, bracing himself above her, and running the warmth of his hand down her chest. She arched towards him, gasping as his fingers moved over her soft skin, under the fabric of her blouse. He removed her skirts, then her bodice, and let the rest of her clothing fall about her, exposing all of her to his eyes. She sucked in a breath, as his gaze caressed her naked body. He leaned down, to lick the sensitive skin behind her ear, his finger grazing over her nipple. That was it: She could resist no longer. Her legs reached up around his back, wrapping around him. She lifted herself, meeting the hardness of his body with her soft muscles, and tugged him down towards her.

Floki moved his head to rest above hers, their faces a mere inch away. She remembered the first time she had tasted him, back in his cabin. Groa was starved of him, and when he finally claimed her mouth, it was hungry and wild. He slowly stroked his hand down from her stomach, causing tiny moans to escape from her mouth as he kissed her. He rubbed against her body, sliding against the hot wetness between her legs, making her fight back a groan. Then he rolled their hips together, rocking slowly, then roughly, until she could take it no longer, and then finally thrust into her.

Floki's sex was hot and rough. He was thick and hard inside her, and she felt overwhelmed by the need to keep rocking her body towards him. He became faster and faster, moving his thumb over her aroused body, until she was close to climax. He gave her one more dangerously heated kiss, before she reached her limit, and her mind exploded in a flash of white. Her legs gave out as he released, and withdrew from her, leaving her breathless and intoxicated from him.

Floki moved to where she had been rowing before, and sat there with his legs wide open, looking down at her as she tried to recover from the release of tension. When she finally sat up, she had to fight the urge to sit on top of him, and ride him as the boat slid over the waves. Instead, she stood up, gathering her clothing, and dressed. He watched her, amused by her decision to remain practical, after her primal outburst. She had a feeling that he would not make this easy for her, despite obliging in satisfying her lustful hunger, and she was right. He did not move as she approached, planning to take up the oars again. In the time they had taken, the ship had only travelled a little off-course, and she could easily rectify their path if he let her. Unfortunately, he showed no signs of moving, and she could tell by his expression that she could say nothing to make him want to.

Groa was forced to glare at Floki, letting him know she understood that he would not budge. He smiled, as his head tilted to the side, daring her to try and move him by force. She was not stupid, and knew he was stronger than her. She would not satisfy him either. In fact she would avoid doing anything that might give him pleasure, until he moved. She tried to look uninterested, and moved to sit at the far end of the boat, facing away from him, in the most relaxed pose she could manage. She could feel him grinning behind her though.

As time passed, Groa glanced behind her several times, each time seeing the same thing: Floki, naked, and hot, sitting lazily with his eyes on her. Finally, she spoke,

"Why do you continue to rile me?" She demanded from him. He laughed,

"The gods command that I do so." He replied, teasing her further still. Oh great, now Floki thought of her as a _toy_. Groa supposed that was better than having him plotting her death, but what she really needed was for him to be more complacent with her needs, rather than use her for entertainment. She felt her face fall. She needed to cross this river at all costs, and he was blocking her. At that moment, Floki moved. He stood up, and walked right over to her.

Confused, Groa looked up at him, expecting further mockery. He stared down at her, his face expressionless, and held out a hand. Surprised, she took it, and let him pull her to her feet. Instantly, he took her firmly by the waist, pressing her right against him, and took her mouth. He explored her ravenously, tugging at her lips with his, tasting her with his tongue, and claiming her completely, before releasing her a moment later,

"You can have the oars back now." He told her, smiling like the trickster himself.


End file.
